(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of television (TV) broadcasting.
(b) Related Prior Art
Very frequently, TV broadcasters include additional content to the main program that is being broadcasted on their channel. The broadcasted content may sometime be provided at the lower end of the screen, at one of the sides, and/or at one of the corners.
The additional content may sometimes be related to the program that is being broadcasted such as the statistics associated with a sports game. Some other times, the additional content may have no relation to what is being broadcasted. For example, advertisements, news headlines, etc.
An example of such additional content is illustrated in FIG. 1 which shows a TV screen 10 including an area 12 for the main program and an area 14 on the right side of the screen for additional content such as statistics of previous and current games.
Viewers are often annoyed by the additional content, and prefer to watch the main program on the entire screen. Additionally, when the screen on which the channel is displayed is a large screen, the surface area for the additional content becomes hard to ignore.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method which allow users to watch TV programs on the entire screen without being bothered by the additional content.